vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meicoomon
Meicoomon= Meicoomon is an Adult level Digimon whose large ears and tail are its defining characteristics. It is unthinkable from its fluffy coat of fur and adorable appearance that it possesses extremely sharp claws underneath its hands. Other than hiding its shy face, the two feelers growing from Meicoomon's neck are also excellent to use as a scarf during cold times. |-|Meicrackmon= The evolved form of Meicoomon. It often acts alone due to the fact that it hates conflict, in addition to its shy temperament. It is usually seen with its body curled up in sunlit areas, napping leisurely. When it senses someone drawing near, it takes cover using its keen movements and observes the situation. Although it will soften up to those who come bringing food, it will continue to lay low if they are an enemy. However, if the enemy refuses to leave its territory, it will engage them by displaying power that is unimaginable from its usual calm demeanor in order to protect its home. |-|Meicrackmon Vicious Mode= A Meicrackmon that seems to have awakened to Virus-like instincts. |-|Rasielmon= An Ophan Digimon that was once appointed to the same rank as Ofanimon. It possesses the mysterious power to foresee everything in the world from the "Kernel" (God's domain). It is said that it knows all about events throughout the Digital World, and has gained a divine amount of knowledge with that power. |-|Raguelmon= An Ultimate level Digimon who observes all Angel Digimon with eyes of distrust, in order to prevent the fall of other Angel Digimon. The moment it detects an Angel Digimon that has begun to fall, it will attack and destroy them before they would have fallen completely. However, because it was shunned for its role as an observer, it began to be filled with nihilistic thoughts until its sole line of thought was to reject everything. At that stage, it no longer discerns between friend and foe, turning into a fearsome Digimon that carries out destruction indiscriminately. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 1-C Name: Meicoomon | Meicrackmon | Meicrackmon Vicious Mode | Rasielmon | Raguelmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Female Age: Unknown | Existed since Ancient Times as Rasielmon Classification: Champion level Unknown Attribute Unknown Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Beast Man Digimon | Mega level Vaccine Attribute Ophan Digimon | Mega level Unknown Attribute Fallen Angel Digimon Powers and Abilities: Meicoomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Trichobezoar. |-|Meicrackmon=All previous Abilities, Paralysis Inducement, Duplication, Energy Manipulation. |-|Vicious Mode=All previous abilites, Empathic Manipulation (Forces Mindless Bloodlust, Only works on Digital Lifeforms), Portal Creation. |-|Rasielmon=All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Earth Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Manipulates Spirit, Thought and Creativity), Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Precognition (In the Kernel only), Elemental Manipulation, Holy Manipulation. |-|Raguelmon=All previous abilities, Corrosion Inducement, Darkness Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Island level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as Gatomon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Complex Multiverse level (Should be equal to Ophanimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Dobermon) | Infinite (Equal to Angewomon) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Comparable to Ophanimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Complex Multiversal Durability: Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Likely Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, unknown with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Their Claws Intelligence: Meicoomon is seen as a very crafty fighter and will likely use it's small size to catch opponents off guard. Meicrackmon seems to be kind of a pacifist, but when in combat it seems to be a very quick witted fighter and will focus on finishing the opponent quickly so that it can go back to resting. Vicious Mode is seen as more of a berserker who really does not focus on strategy. Nigh Omniscience as Rasielmon. Weaknesses: None Notable. Vicious Mode seems to be a berseker and thus can be taken advantage of in combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Meicoomon *'X Scratch:' Scratches the opponent with the claws of both hands, making an X. *'Trichobezoar:' Spits out a hairball from its mouth that destroys data. In an equalized setting, this is an attack that can immediately destroy the mind, body or soul. Meicrackmon *'Modestly Stun:' Restrains the enemy with its two appendages, and paralyzes them with the stinger on its tail. *'Felt Made:' Creates copies of itself with the lures it sends flying. Vicious Mode *'Berserk Thinking:' Scratches the opponent with the claws of both hands, making an X. *'Infection:' Just being around Meicoomon causes other Digimon to be infected. This infection causes the user to lose all senses and violently lashes out on those near by. The infection occasionally wares off as Patamon regained senses after attacking Takeru. This only appears to work on Digital Lifeforms as Meiko appeared to be unaffected by the virus. Rasielmon *'Knowledge Stream:' Freely combines the five elements from the magic circles on both of its arms and releases enormous energy. *'Sefer Raziel:' Brings about any kind of miracle to exterminate the adversary. Raguelmon *'Ankokuiki:' Shoots thorns of all the gemstones in its body. *'Form Taranis:' Mutilates the enemy using the claws on its arms and the tip of its tail. *'Pahorus:' Impales the enemy and it injects destructive data that eat at and corrode the enemy from the inside. It can also fire laser bullets from the gemstones situated on its arms and chest Keys: Meicoomon | Meicrackmon and Vicious Mode | Rasielmon and Raguelmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cats Category:Angels Category:Good Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Claw Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Corrosion Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 1